


Proposal on the Moor

by charlottefrey



Series: Reysma, but make it me [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Artist!Rey, Deep things are dicussed, F/F, I might write more of this (maybe a matchmaking thing?), Kinda soft Kylo, Sugar Mommy!Phasma, This is a Covid fanfic I'm sorry, Wholesome, Wilhuff is best dad, but there is some happiness to be found here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Covid restriction constrict everyone's life, but after so many weeks and months in an almost hermit-like lifestyle, Rey is devastated at the prospect of not being able to spend Christmas with her family. Phasma wants to cheer her up.
Relationships: Phasma/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: Reysma, but make it me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Proposal on the Moor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> Sorry for the eternity of silence boith in regards to this universe as well as my general abnsence. To put it mildly, Stuff Happened. The TDLR is: I was in a psych ward for 4 weeks, got on meds, decided to redo an entire year of uni bc Covid fucked me over and I now amd proud owner of a mechnical keyboard - literally the only reason why this was written tbh.  
> This piece of equipment I bought for 40 bucks on sale is literally giving me so much happiness, you can't fathom it. I've also wrote the rought draft of the next installment of the Witch/Gothic Horror AU I'm also writing atm, so keep your eyes peeled for that.  
> Love ya'll

Rey curled up on the couch while the storm raged on outside. It was a cold, wet December day and she really didn’t feel like getting up, let alone leave the house. 

This year had really fucked her over and without her girlfriend Phasma she wouldn’t have been able to get through it. She felt uneasy since she had relied financially on Phasma so much and Rey really didn’t know how to repay her. Especially now that her art sales had plummeted and she had quit her dog walker job. 

“Babe?” Phasma called from the kitchen. “Your mom sent you a package and I picked it up from the post office earlier.” 

“Did she?” Rey sat up and pushed the blanket aside. 

Rudolf, who had slept on the side of the sofa, jerked awake with a snort and a flail of limbs. The rottweiler looked at Rey, still sitting on the couch, one ear flipped over. 

“You look ridiculous,” Rey told him. 

“No darling, you look really cute today. Rat’s nest and all,” Phasma stepped out of the kitchen door. 

“Thanks Phas, but I was talking to the dog,” Rey turned around and looked at Phasma. 

“My point still stands,” Phasma walked over and kissed the top of Rey’ head. “My dad called and asked about having dinner at his place.” 

“I’m not sure…” Rey muttered. “With the ‘rona an’ stuff I feel uneasy about visiting him.” 

“He’s negative, I’m negative, and if you want we can get you tested. I’m sure that Armitage is more than okay with coming by to take the test for you. You won’t even need to leave the house,” Phasma walked around the sofa and sat down. 

“Hasn’t Armitage enough on his plate already?” 

“Maybe, but if we offer him dinner and maybe you invite your cousin over…” Phasma winked. 

“Inviting Kylo would violate the rules. And so would visiting your dad be.” 

“Kylo is an electrician, we could say he came for stuff around the house. And for my dad, I am his primary carer and while he really doesn’t need any help, I am allowed to visit him. In fact he provides financial advice to me since he’s an investor to my company.” 

“I would still feel uneasy about leaving the house or having anyone over that’s not strictly necessary,” Rey replied firmly. “Especially when Armitage comes over. Imagine what would happen if Armitage brought or got Corona?” 

Phasma sighed. 

“I understand. I just wanted to cheer you up a bit. Ever since the lockdown happened you have gotten so glum. I can still leave the house to go to the office, but you’re staying in all day with the dog.” 

“Yeah,” Rey ran a hand through her messy hair. “I just wish I could visit the studio.” 

“I told you that you can always paint in here. The guest bedroom isn’t being used at all,” Phasma kissed Rey’s cheek. 

“I’m taking up so much space here already…” 

“You what?” Phasma sounded angry. “Never speak like that again Rey. You are not taking up space, in no meaning of that word. You are my girlfriend, you live with me and if I pay most of the bills around here, who gives a shit. I don’t. I love providing for you and seeing you happy, especially now that all of our plans for this year fell through.” 

“It’s just this time of year. Especially since I haven’t seen my dad in ages,” Rey squeezed her eyes shut to keep from crying. “You know, if I didn’t have you I don’t know if I could’ve made it through this year.” 

“Sweetheart,” Phasma reached for her and pulled Rey close.

Rudolf, who had until now watched them closely, sensed Rey’s distress and came to join the hug, shoving his nose against Rey’s hands. 

“I love you so much Rey,” Phasma said, voice rough with emotion and tears spilling from her own eyes. “Having you around makes me happy and just knowing that you take good care of Rudolf when I’m not here. Meeting you was the best thing that has happened to me for a long time.” 

Rey continued to cry until she was exhausted. 

“Can we talk later?” Rey asked when Phasma gently laid her down. 

“Yes, after you opened the present from your mom okay?” 

Nodding Rey pressed her face into the pillow and inhaled deeply. Phasma put the blanket back around Rey’s shoulders and walked into her office, pulling out her phone.

As she listened to the dial tone, she pressed her foot against the cold glass door leading to her balcony. Her breathing was still shaky and she felt rattled to the core. 

“ _What do I owe the pleasure of a call from my daughter_?” Her father asked after picking up. 

“I have a thing I want to talk about. Nothing to do with money, it’s personal business.” 

“ _I’m all ears_.” 

“You know that I wanted to propose to Rey on our trip to Canada this year,” Phasma began. 

“ _Yes, you asked me my opinion on rings a couple of times,_ ” Willhuff said. “ _I hope you are not having second thoughts. Rey is a truly amazing young woman._ ”

“No, that certainly not,” Phasma replied and looked out of the window towards the shore line on the horizon. “It’s rather that she is currently in an emotionally vulnerable position and since I wanted to propose to her after Christmas… I don’t know if that’s the right course of action.” 

“ _You are worried that she will agree to marry you and later ask herself if she only said yes because of the distressing situation she found herself in. As well as the obvious ‘I want some good news this year’ after the problems she faced in the past few months._ ”

“Exactly.” 

“ _Well I don’t think that there’s a genuine right answer to that. Or at least a straightforward one,”_ Phasma heard her father take a sip from something. “ _Make her a nice dinner and try to cheer her up over the next few days. While you can’t really go on a day trip, you are still allowed to go for a walk with Rudolf. Spend time with her and try to maybe get the creative juices flowing. You’ve mentioned before that she doesn’t draw or paint anymore._ ”

“Yes, I find that worrying.” 

“ _Me too,_ ” Willhuff sighed. “ _Try to get her supplies to your apartment. I’m sure her cousin is willing to help as well. He’s done an amazing job on the bathroom lighting by the way, tipped him well for that._ ” 

“I will. Glad to hear that you were happy with Kylo’s work,” Phasma allowed herself a small smile. “Thing is Rey has voiced concern, both when I suggested we could visit you as well as ask Kylo and Armitage over for dinner.” 

“ _I have to agree with her. Especially concerning the dinner with friends. Armitage is a risk you should not take. Even though I know he’s your oldest friend and means a lot to you. Now is neither the time for matchmaking nor the time for dinners,_ ” her father sounded stern. “ _I understand that we all want some normalcy again, but that must wait until the whole thing blew over, you understand?_ ”

“Yes,” Phasma replied, feeling like a child again. “It was kind of stupid.” 

“ _No, you were only looking out for Rey and yourself,_ ” Willhuff’s voice softened. “ _But it was irresponsible and selfish._ ”

“Okay,” Phasma sighed. “I still don’t know how to proceed with the proposal.” 

“ _Wait and see. I’m sure you will find the right moment.”_

“I hope so,” Phasma nodded. “Thanks dad.” 

“ _No need to thank me,_ ” Willhuff replied. “ _I am grateful that you found someone who you love and who loves you back in equal measure._ ” 

Phasma smiled gently and closed her eyes. 

“Thanks,” she murmured. 

“ _Not for that. Stay safe Phasma_.” 

“You too dad,” she replied. “Love you.” 

“ _Love you too_.” 

  
  


Phasma frowned as she looked out the window. Behind her Kylo moved some paint bottles into the boxes he brought along. Taking a deep breath and licking her lips she turned around. 

“Do you see that?” Phasma asked him, pointing over her shoulder before stepping aside. 

“What?” Kylo walked over the window looking into the small court behind the house. 

Paint was splattered on the window, a makeshift curtain unable to keep it off the glass in some areas. Phasma had pushed the curtain aside earlier when she and Kylo had arrived to pick up Rey’s painting supplies. Now she had noticed that there was a family in the house on the other side of the court having a family gathering, in spite of the new regulations.

“That’s fucked up,” Kylo muttered, voice muffled by the two masks he wore. 

“Tell me about it.” 

Phasma pulled out her phone and started filming. 

“You gonna snitch?” Kylo asked. 

“Yes,” she replied and zoomed in. “Because I’m pissed that my girlfriend is unable to meet up with her friends, stuck at home with me constantly working and without any light at the end of this damn tunnel.” 

“Is she doing that badly?” 

“I’m very worried for her.” 

Kylo sighed and stepped aside. 

“Do you want me to call the police?” 

“No that’s over the top if you ask me.” 

“And still you are filming them.” 

“I’m a salty bitch Kylo and I have so much pent up anger and frustration in my heart I have to let it out somehow or else I will commit other atrocious crimes,” Phasme glance over at him and adjusted her mask.

“Let’s pretend I didn’t hear that, what will you do with the footage?” Kylo asked after laughing. 

“I’ll have to figure out who lives there and then I will report them,” Phasma stopped filming and tucked the phone away. “They even have an elderly couple in there, how shameful.” 

“Rey and I haven’t seen Gramps in over a year,” Kylo pinched the bridge of his nose. “And he’s well over ninety by now.” 

“I’m sorry. Rey said something similar the other day.” 

“Yeah, the three of us are pretty close,” Kylo looked utterly forlorn. 

“I hope that you will be able to meet up with him again soon,” Phasma glanced over to Kylo and sighed. “I really want to give you a hug. You look so sad.” 

“Ah don’t worry about it, I’ll just hug my dad when I get home later.” 

“Doesn’t your father hate physical contact?” 

“That’s the fun of it,” Kylo said and wiggled his eyebrows. 

Phasma started laughing and shook her head at her gilrfriend’s cousin. 

“You finished packing?” She asked once she had calmed down. 

“Yes. If you grab the box over there and bring it down we should be good to go,” Kylo said. “We already have more than enough canvases and brushes in the van. Do you think we need anymore?” 

“No, I don’t think so,” Phasma went through her mental list. “And even if we forgot anything, I can go and get the smaller things on my own just fine. I just needed a larger vehicle for all of the canvases and larger boxes.”

“Good. You gonna lock up?” Kylo asked and Phasma nodded. 

  
  


Rey was out on a walk with Rudolf when the snowfall began. She stopped in the middle of the path and looked up at the fat white flakes falling from the heavens. For a moment she closed her eyes and sighed softly. Rudolf snuffled around her feet and then licked her hand to get her attention. 

Smiling, she looked down on the Rottweiler and nodded. 

“You’re cold, aren’t you?” She gently asked. 

Rudolf gave an aborted bark and shuffled backwards, tentatively wagging his tail. 

“No, you’re just insanely bored as it seems,” Rey shook her head and reached into the pocket of her jacket, pulling out Rudolfs favourite toy. 

Barking properly this time, Rudolf jumped up and fixed on the toy. Rey giggled and started running over the grass hill, Rudolf in hot pursuit. He barked loudly and tried to pull the toy from her fingers, but she evaded him a couple of times before tossing it toward him. 

Then she proceeded to chase him all over the park. At some point she stumbled and fell, laughing loudly over how ridiculous she behaved. It was like being a child and goofing around with Kylo when they visited their grandparents during Christmas.

And that moment she felt so lonely. 

She wanted to go home, see her family, have them around. There was nothing she wanted more than to hear her aunt and uncle argue over something stupid in the kitchen while she did puzzles wioth Kylo and Luke. Pressing her hands to her face she gave a desperate sob. 

“Are you alright?” A brittle voice called. 

Rubbing her eyes Rey looked around and spotted a wrinkly old lady with comically large glasses. Sitting up, Rey dusted the dirt and snow off her pants and walked over to her. 

“Kinda,” she said, still shaken and with tears burning behind her eyes. 

The lady adjusted her organe fabric mask and blinked slowly. 

“Darling, you don’t look like it,” she said gently. 

“Yeah, this Christmas is just not really going the way I expected. I miss home,” Rey sobbed and clapped a hand over her mouth. 

“Honey I completely understand,” the old lady reached out for her but thought better of it. “Do you want to sit down with me? We’ll have to keep our distance of course…” 

Still on the verge of tears, Rey followed the lady to a bench in a small pavilion. Rudolf followed them, worriedly licking Rey’s shaking hand.

“My name is Maz Kanata,” the lady said. 

“I’m Rey.” 

“Nice to meet you Rey,” Maz said and pulled out some tissues. “Don’t feel bad for crying. It releases all the bad things that built up inside of you.” 

“I don’t feel like I got the right to do that,” Rey whimpered. “Like I got a loving girlfriend who takes care of me and no financial worries.” 

“But you are worried for your loved ones. For yourself. This whole pandemic business is enough to bring the strongest men down,” Maz sighed. “I lived through enough trouble in my life, but this pandemic really tops it all.” 

Rey didn’t respond and dried her cheeks instead. 

“Rey, let me be honest. You have every right to be upset about this situation. Only people who are not right in the head live through such traumatic times without noticing anything off about themselves,” Maz took a deep breath. “Feeling sad is not something you can simply turn off. You are feeling that for a reason. Earlier you said you miss your family, that’s only natural dear.” 

“But there are people who are literally dying and I’m just crying over not being able to see other people for a few weeks.” 

“Rey, we humans are a very social species. We are deeply compassionate and caring. And you care about your families and friends wellbeing,” Maz adjusted her glasses. “And that’s why you don't allow yourself to endanger them, thus hurting you. Do you really think that being alone and not seeing the people that raised you or made you who you are won’t have a severe impact on you?” 

“I always feel and felt horrible when I met up with people. Like we were the ones spreading Covid around.” 

“And that only made it worse I assume.” 

Rey gave a weak nod and blew her nose loudly. By now Rudolf had sat down beside her and looked up at the noise. 

“I haven’t seen my dad in over 6 months and my grandparents in over a year,” Rey sobbed. “I’m so worried for them and I don’t know what the hell could happen. I’m super worried that they might catch Covid. And then they will die without me seeing them or being able to say goodbye.” 

Rey couldn’t hold back her tears anymore and doubled over, sobbing into her hands. She was drowning in her emotions when a gentle hand patted her on the shoulder. 

“Rey, I’m so sorry that you feel that way. The pressure you’re under is huge and while I cannot fully understand your life, I know that this will pass. And when your grandparents die from Covid and you can’t say goodbye try to remember them as living. You know, those times you visited as a child, the stories they told you. Death is an unpleasant memory, try exchanging that with happiness and love. I know that this advice might sound like shit right now.” 

  
  
  


Phasma pushed the door open, letting Kylo in before noticing Rey’s shoes sitting on the drying rack. 

“Darling?” Phasma called. “I’m back and I brought Kylo with me.” 

A groan and shuffle came from the living room. Soon Rey’s tired face appeared in the doorway. 

“You okay?” Phasma asked, suddenly alarmed over her expression. 

“Today wasn’t good.”

Phasma gently pulled Rey towards her and kissed her cheek. Meanwhile Kylo brought in two large canvases from the elevator. 

“What are you two bringing in?” Rey asked and weaseled past Phasma. 

“Your girlfriend wanted to do something nice for you,” Kylo said and winked at his cousin. 

Phasma saw Rey’s face fall and reached for her quickly, Sobbing loudly and uncontrollably Rey buried her face into Phasma’s shoulder. Kylo looked alarmed but after he saw Phasma handle the situation so calmly, he quickly brought in the rest of the boxes. 

Rey reached for his shirt and despite his hesitation he hugged her. Phasma pulled her arms away and let the two stand in the corridor. She closed the door and pulled her shoes off. She rubbed Rey’s back as she cried into Kylo’s chest. 

“Do you want Kylo to stay for dinner?” 

“If it’s okay for him,” Rey’s muffled voice was rough.

“Anything for my cousin,” Kylo said and hugged Rey tighter. 

Phasma smiled softly and nodded. 

She walked into the kitchen after washing her hands. The crockpot she had started at noon was still doing it’s thing and she began prepping the rest of the meal. To fill the silence in the kitchen she turned on some music and heard Kylo and Rey move into the living room. The sound of claws on wood made her look upto catch Rudolf sneak his way into the kitchen. 

Looking at her, he huffed and walked over to his bowls, sniffed around his empty food bowl before slobbering up some water. Phasma smiled wryly and looked at her dog.

“Darling, you really think I believe that Rey forgot to feed you?” she said and blew her dog a kiss. 

Rudolf grunted and laid down in front of the balcony window with a long suffering sigh. Chuckling, Phasma continued preparing dinner. After setting the table and lighting some candles she knocked on the door leading to the living room. 

“Dinner is ready,” she said after opening the door a little. 

Kylo and Rey were curled up on the sofa under a blanket Luke had knitted them when they moved in together. Untangling himself from Rey and the blanket, Kylo stretched his long limbs and stood up. Rey rolled off the sofa like a cat and yawned. Rubbing her face she slowly made her way over to Phasma, Kylo’s worried look following her. 

“You feel any better?” 

“Yeah,” Rey kissed Phasma. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too,” Phasma sighed and pressed Rey’s hands. 

“Rey told me that she made a friend today,” Kylo said casually, rubbing Rey’s back. 

“Really?” Phasma smiled. “Tell me all about it.” 

She gently led Rey into the kitchen and the table. 

  
  


Waking in a cocoon of blankets wasn’t unusual for Rey. It was usually not nearly as bright though. As she sat up she noticed that apparently her and Phasma had fallen asleep on Phasma’s massive sofa, TV still showing an artificial fire. 

Last night after Kylo had left, the two had cuddled up on the sofa instead of the bed because Rey wanted to plan where to put the aisle and her painting equipment. But soon she noticed how tired she had gotten after her emotionally exhausting day. And apparently Phasma too had been overwhelmed with fatigue and curled around Rey. 

With her rumbled dress shirt and pants she looked adorable, face buried into one of the many mismatched pillows Rey had fabricated out of her old sweaters one day. Something inside of Rey heated up as she watched the love of her life slowly wake up. 

“Did you sleep well?” Phasma asked Rey after yawning loudly. 

“It was perfect,” Rey said with a smile. 

“Glad to hear it. I couldn’t bring it over myself to wake you last night so I just committed and slept with you.” 

“I’m glad you did,” Rey leaned down and kissed Phasma. “I never want this to end.” 

“Sleeping? Same,” Phasma laughed. 

“No. I mean us.” 

“It doesn’t have to.” 

A hand caressed Rey’s, wandering up to her elbow and back down to her wrist again. Looking down on Phasma’s strong fingers touching her skin, Rey frowned. 

“You sure.” 

“As sure as I can be,” Phasma said firmly. “I know where your mind is wandering, but trust me Rey, I really love you with all my damn heart.” 

She sat up with a groan. 

“Can you get me the black purse hanging next to my wool coat?” 

“Sure,” Rey climbed out of bed, unsure as to what Phasma needed in that particular bag. 

But she didn’t think much of it and handed it to her after braving the barefoot walk down the hallway and back. 

“So, sit down,” Phasma said and patted the spot next to her. 

“Okay,” Rey climbed back onto the sofa and pulled a knitted blanket over her cold feet.

“I wanted to do this all romantic and go all out. Preferably with my dad around or something. But I realized just now is perfect. We both want this. This comfort, the support we give each other. The literal and figurative warmth we offer one another,” Phasma smiled and opened the purse, pulling out a small ring box. 

Rey inhaled deeply, heart suddenly hammering in her chest. She looked from the ring box to Phasma and back. Phasma chuckled. 

“I want to spend my life with you Rey. Everything about you is beautiful and I want to be her to see you unlock your potential and see that beauty and kindness yourself. And until then I want to be by your side reminding you every day that you are loved and worth everything good in this world.” 

This time, tears of joy ran down Rey’s face as she stifled her sobs with a hand. 

“Do you want to be my wife Rey?” 

“Yes,” Rey sobbed out. “Yes.” 

She cried harder now and threw herself at Phasma, who caught her easily and hugged her tightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos. If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment below, it motivates the writer!


End file.
